The curse of the Felis Lupus cult
by kagome04
Summary: Dick is captured while investigating an ancient cult. Naturally Bruce finds out he is missing starts looking for him. But what does this cult want with Dick and will Bruce be able to find him before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Clark and Bruce were in the cave going over some files. Clark had come over to ask Bruce for some help. Him and the league had been working on a case for a while and hadn't quite been able to crack it. Bruce was gloating over the fact that the league couldn't operate without him when Dick radioed in.

"Hey Bruce."

"What's up Dick?"

"Remember that cult we were investigating? Remember we thought their headquarters was in that warehouse by the docks? I was going to go check it out."

"No Dick I don't want you going in there by yourself it's too dangerous. Wait until some backup is available."

"No I can handle it. It's just a dusty old warehouse there probably won't be anybody in there anyway. They probably packed up and left already. Besides if it turns out to be more I can radio for help if I need it."

"No Dick I really don't want you going in there. I'm telling you its too dangerous wait for backup.

"No! I'm telling you I can handle it's not that big a deal and I promise I will radio for help if I need it although I doubt I will.

"Dick I'm telling you not to go in there that's an order." Bruce said in his sternest voice.

"An order huh? You lost the right to give me orders a long time ago. Look I am almost there anyway. I will call you later ok?

"Dick I mean it I don't want you to- the next thing Bruce heard was a Boom! Then a Crash! Then Arrghhh!" then the line went dead

"Dick? Dick? Dick!" but the line was dead.

Both Clark and Bruce stood there in shock for a moment.

"We have to get out there." Clark nodded

"I can trace his signal and pinpoint his exact location."

Bruce went to get in his car but Clark put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me fly you there it will be faster."

"Ok" Bruce said.

When they got there they saw signs of an explosion but no signs of Dick.

Nightwing? Nightwing? Nightwing? Bruce shouted as he moved about the wreckage.

Clark moved around the wreckage using his x ray vision to survey the entire area.

He was also intently listening to anything and everything in the area to see if there was anything that could give them a clue but there was nothing.

"Clark come over here."

Clark went over to where Bruce was standing. There was Dick's bike completely charred and beyond repair.

"And look over here."

Clark went to look and saw tire tracks that lead off in one direction. They followed them about a half mile but then the tracks ended.

"It looks like they were heading to the docks."

"Yes but they could've gone anywhere from here." Bruce said shaking his head in despair.

"Did you find anything?"

Clark shook his head.

"Don't get discouraged Bruce we will find him." "They couldn't have gotten that far."

Bruce nodded. Alright I think we should examine the site a bit more and then head back to the cave. I'm afraid that league case will have to be put on the back burner until this gets resolved.

Clark nodded. "Of course and I'm sure the whole league would be more than willing to help with this."

Bruce nodded.

"Alright then let's get to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Dick awoke with a splitting headache. His whole body was racked with pain.

"Uhhhhh" he groaned.

What happened? He thought. He couldn't remember anything. In fact the last thing he could remember was talking-in fact arguing- with Bruce then there was a blindingly bright light and then darkness, until now. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in the what he assumed was the back of what definitely looked to be a truck and it was moving he was sure of it; which meant HE was moving. But where? Where were they taking him? He wasn't even exactly sure who "they" were. He decided he had better get some answers quick. He tried to move but found his hands and feet were bound with thick cord. He struggled for a few minutes then thought better of it. He decided to try to reach the knife he kept in his glove or maybe the one he kept in his boot whichever one was easier to get to.

Just then he felt the truck stop and he heard voices outside. Suddenly the door was thrown open and two men were staring at him. He noticed them talking in some language he didn't understand. Then they addressed him in English.

"Oh you're awake."

Dick just looked at them feeling very vulnerable. Who were these men and what did they want with him?

"The driver said he heard some noises coming from the back and wanted me to check it out to make sure our precious 'cargo' wasn't damaged" said the man snickering.

That pissed Dick off. Cargo? He was cargo? He was a person!

"Glad to see you are alright with luck you should make it all the way to Fanidae alive and in one piece."

Fanidae? What the hell was that? A city of some kind? If it was it was one he had never heard of. So that's where they were taking him huh?

Finally Dick found his voice. "Who are you? "where are you taking me?"

The man chuckled. "Who I am is none of your concern. You should be concerned more with whom **they **are and what they want with you then who I am."

"What do you mean what are you talking about?"

The man just chuckled again. "We are taking you to Fanidae their capital city."

"Who are THEY?" Dick shouted getting annoyed.

The man sniggered and began to close the door to the truck again. "You will find out soon enough" he said and slammed the door.

"Wait!" Dick shouted but it was too late.

Well that had answered some of his questions but raised many more. Who were 'they'? and what did 'they' want with him? He would really prefer not to find out but there didn't seem to be any way out of it. He couldn't get out of his bonds without cutting them and he couldn't reach his knives to be able to cut them. For right now it looked as if he was stuck. He would just have to hope that whenever he got to where he was they were taking him he would have another chance to escape. What seemed like an eternity later the truck stopped again. The door was flung open by the same man who Dick had spoken to earlier. He muttered something in another language that Dick couldn't understand and two men reached in and pulled Dick out of the truck. They stood him up and cut the bonds on his feet.

"We go on foot from here." The man said

Dick looked ahead of him and saw what looked like a massive rainforest in front of him. Where was he? There weren't any rainforests like this anywhere near Gotham not even any in the U.S. which means he was out of the U.S. which meant- Oh God- he could be anywhere in the world. Which meant that Bruce may never find him. oh God oh God. Before he had time to freak out completely at the hazardous situation he was in. The men started pushing him forward yelling at him to walk and move faster. Dick was really scared now he tried to have faith and stay strong but the thought kept creeping into his head. How was Bruce ever going to find him in this huge forest in God knows where?

Back at the cave things were not going well. Bruce had gone over the entire site and everything else within a 5 mile radius and had come up with nothing neither had Clark. Now they were in the cave just trying to think. Think of anything they might've missed anyone who could've done this. It had been hours since the incident and Dick could be anywhere in the world right now. Bruce tried to be upbeat and not think what he was thinking but it just kept creeping in there. What if were the chances of him actually finding Dick? What were the chances of Dick being alive when he found him? The answer came back to him: not good. But he couldn't think like that. So all he could do was focus on the task in front of him and not think about anything else.

"What was it Dick said before he went out?" Clark said suddenly breaking the silence in the room.

"What?" Bruce asked

"Something about some cult you guys were investigating?"

"Yah the Felis Lupus cult. They worship some weird ancient pagan God who was like a mix of a cat and a wolf. Dick and I were investigating them because there had been several robberies in the area lately. They stole a wolf from the zoo, a cat from a pet store and some ancient Egypt artifacts from the museum.

"Makes sense I guess if they worship some weird wolf-cat god."

Yah but we couldn't figure out what they wanted with them that's why we were going to investigate the warehouse because we thought it might be their headquarters and that there might be some clues there. "

"So that's where Dick was heading when it happened?"

"Yah"

"Why would they blow up their headquarters?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense none of this does."

"Are you sure it was them?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know."

"This isn't doing any good we are just going around in circles." The only that doesn't make sense is that they are a poor cult. They've never been a problem before because they don't have the money to do anything but worship their God in their shrines. In fact they only owned that one warehouse until a few weeks ago when they bought a penthouse in downtown Gotham. At first I thought that's why they were stealing things to sell them but now I'm not so sure."

"Someone must be bankrolling them."

"Yes but who? And why?"

I don't know but maybe if we find out who is bankrolling them we will find out where they are located and we can find where Dick is."

"I suppose it is worth a shot"

"Right now I think it is our only shot."

Bruce sighed. "Alright Tim put on a pot of coffee and get prepared to burn the midnight oil. I want everything you can give me on this cult".

"Yes sir!" Tim said enthusiastically.

They had been walking for what seemed like miles. Dick's feet were beginning to get very sore and achy and he was exhausted all he wanted to do was lay down and rest but the men never let him stop even for a moment. He had no idea how to tell how far or long he had walked everything in the rainforest looked the same and it seemed the sun was in the same position as when he started walking. Finally the men stopped and one of them shouted something in some foreign language.

"We rest here tonight" the man who seemed to be in charge said.

He motioned to a tree and then said. "Tie him to that tree."

Dick allowed himself to be led over and tied down to a tree after all he was too exhausted to fight back anyway and there were eight guys he would have to contend with if he did. His feet were bound once again and then the guys left him alone and went over to see about making a fire. The head guy whose name he still didn't know came and stood over him smirking. That really pissed off and he began to struggle in his bonds but to no avail that made the guy laugh.

"You better make the best of this time my friend because once we get to Fanidae there is no telling what they are going to do to you."

"Who is this 'they' you keep talking about?"

The man laughed. "The inhabitants and rulers of Fanidae."

"And they are?"

"Hahahaha. You really think I am going to tell you? It would ruin the surprise. Besides I am sure they will tell you all about it when we get there. They are a very talkative and boastful bunch."

"Were you the ones that set the explosion?"

"Yes but we did not intend for you to be there." He smiled. "That was an unexpected bonus."

This guy was really starting to get to Dick. He wished he could just punch him in the mouth. If only he could get free of his bonds.

"They contracted us to dispose of the building that they had called their headquarters as they no longer had use of it and wanted all evidence of their occupancy there to be destroyed. We did not see you until after the smoke from the explosion had cleared and we found you lying among the wreckage. After finding that you were alive we contacted them told them the situation and asked what they would like us to do. They said that they had need of someone like you and here we are."

"How much did they pay you?"

"Enough"

"I bet I can double it if you let me go and come back with me to the states."

The man laughed uproariously at that.

"Why would I do that?" "I already have all the money I need besides I want to see what they are going to do with you also I do not like to make them angry they can be very dangerous when they are angry."

"How long until we get there?" Dick asked. He had to know how much time he had to escape from these clowns. He had a feeling that once he got to that city they kept talking about he would never get out at all.

"3 days if we keep the same pace as we did today." Good Dick thought that should give me plenty of time maybe I can break free when they are all asleep.

"Anyway I must see to some things before we settle down for the night. "Enjoy yourself" the man said and smiled. Dick struggled for a few minutes after the man walked away from him and then decided to just be still and calm and wait for them all to go to sleep. There was no point in trying to free himself right now anyway. So Dick sat still and thought and planned the best way to escape. Just as he found himself beginning to nod off the leader came up to him flanked by two other men.

"Time to go to sleep mon ami." "What?" Dick said alarmed. Oh God if they knocked him out every night he would never be able to get away.

"We go to sleep now. That means you go to sleep too." "Can't have you running off and escaping in the middle of the night that would make them very angry."

"No wait please you don't have to I'll be good I promise."

"Sorry my friend but we cannot take that chance."

The two men on the sides began to move towards him he realized that one of them had a bottle of he assumed must be chloroform in his hands.

"NO! Dick shouted and tried his best to move away from them and break free but the bonds held tightly and he could not move.

"NO! Dick started to shout but his cries were muffled by a rag which covered his nose and mouth. He tried to fight it tried not to give in, not to breathe but in the end he couldn't help it and soon he was unconscious.

"Quite a fighter eh?" the man said to his companions who nodded in agreement.

"He won't be a problem now just make sure he is up before we start moving tomorrow. We must make haste otherwise they will be very angry." The other men nodded and then went to sit over by the fire.

"Sweet dreams my friend." The man said and then went over to sit by the fire with his comrades.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed and Bruce was no closer to finding Dick and even with the whole Justice League and the Titans working on the case he had still been unable to turn up any clues. There had just been absolutely no clues. All attempts to find info on the person who might be bankrolling this cult had hit dead ends. Everyone kept telling him to go to bed and get some sleep because it would make him feel better. It was really starting to piss him off. Why didn't they understand? He couldn't sleep until he found Dick. He wouldn't feel better until he found Dick. How could he possibly sleep when he knew that Dick was out there somewhere enduring God knows what?

"Bruce," said Clark coming up beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You really should-Clark if you tell me to get some rest one more time I swear to God-I'm just saying maybe you will think better and feel better if your brain is rested."

"No I told you I can't sleep until I find Dick and make sure he is okay."

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away.

Bruce went and sat back down in front of his computer and began to look over his files for the millionth time. Just then Tim came running over to him excitedly.

"Bruce, guess what?"

"What is it Tim?"

"Two days ago a ship owned by those people who are in the cult left from Gotham headed for the Amazon. "

"So? How do you know it was owned by the same people who are in the cult?"

"Because it was owned by the same people who owned that warehouse that Dick was investigating."

"And how do you know that?"

Tim sighed annoyed why was Bruce questioning him so much?

"Because I looked up the people who owned that warehouse and they were arrested a few years ago for some robberies of ancient cat and wolf articles. When they were arrested they said that it didn't matter and they didn't care because their God would protect them and save them from this injustice. Guess who their God was? They are members of that cult! And they left two days ago! You know what that means? Dick was on that ship!"

"I don't know Tim you are kind of making a big leap there with that connection."

"Oh come on Bruce it is the same people! How can it not be Dick?"

"I don't know Tim I think it is a long shot."

"At least it is a shot. I think we should check it out. Besides it is the only lead we have right now."

"Tim do you have any idea how far the Amazon is from here? And do you have any idea how slim of a chance it is that out of all the ships that leave Gotham city that that is the one that Dick was on? That is a really long way to go to follow a lead. I mean think of the time we will have wasted if it turns out to be a dead end?"

"But everyone else can stay here and keep up the search while we are gone."

"First of all there is no 'we' because **you **are not going anywhere. Clark and I will be going down to check it out. That is if we decide to check it out. Second of all do you really think these people have nothing else to do but stay here and work on this case while Clark and I are gone?"

"But-People would stay and work on it if you asked them to. Besides they all love Dick and why can't I go? I care about Dick just as much as you I want to make sure he's safe just as much as you do. So why can't I go?"

"Because this is a dangerous mission and you are too inexperienced. Plus we have no idea what we are walking into it is way too dangerous a mission for you."

"But-"Tim started to protest but Bruce put his hand up. "No buts you are not going and that is final."

"Besides I need you to keep everyone here in line while I'm gone."

Tim seeing that there was no winning this argument stomped away and went to pout in the corner.

Bruce turned to Clark who he knew had been listening this whole time even though he had been pretending not to listen.

"What do you think Clark? Do you think we should check it out?"

"I don't think it could hurt. Besides it's not like we have any other leads or anything else to do. Besides Tim can hold down the fort here while we are gone."

"I suppose you are right. Well if we are going to go I suppose we had better go soon just let me get some things together, the Amazon is a long way from here."

"Let me fly us there it will be much faster."

"No I want to take the plane I will feel much more comfortable."

"Alright fine. It will take us at least 11 hours to fly to the Amazon from here by plane if not more."

"Not with my plane it won't I bet we can make it there in 8 hours."

"Alright if you say so." Said Clark

"By the way, the Amazon is pretty big any idea where in the Amazon we will be starting?"

"I figure we do a reconnaissance while in the air. If there is anything of note that we see then that is where we will start."

"Sounds like a plan" said Clark.

Bruce noticed Tim still pouting in the corner. He didn't want to leave with Tim mad at him. Especially since he didn't know what he would be walking into or if he would come back at all.

"Tim?" Bruce asked Tim looked away and refused to look at him.

"Tim I know that you are mad but please you have to understand I can't have you on this trip it is too dangerous. I won't be able to focus because I will be too worried about you and I can't worry about you and Dick at the same time. I need someone I don't have to worry about so I can focus on finding Dick. Ok? Please? I can't go off on this mission if you are mad at me."

Tim sighed he knew that Bruce was right but still he was mad that he didn't get to go. Didn't Bruce know that he cared just as much about Dick as he did?

Tim turned to Bruce. "Fine I will stay here and man the home front."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, well; maybe a little but its fine, besides I get to hang out with the League and the Titans and all the fun people while you are trekking through some jungle with Clark."

Bruce laughed. "Exactly"

Clark came over to Bruce. "You ready to go?"

"Yah let's hit it."

"Alright see ya later kid."

"Yah see ya."

"Bye, Tim take care and be careful and try not to annoy everyone too much."

"I will and hey I resent that I am not annoying!"

Bruce laughed and turned to head towards the plane.

"Come back with Dick!" Tim shouted

"I hope so Tim I hope so." Bruce shouted as the plane roared to life.

Tim watched as the two took off into the sky.

"Come back in one piece guys." He said to himself. With that he turned and went to see what everyone else was up to.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rise and shine kiddo time to get up. We gotta get moving if we want to make it to the city on schedule."

"Uuuuuhhh" Dick groaned he was so groggy from the chloroform he couldn't wake up, couldn't even open his eyes. He felt a sharp sting on his cheek, like someone slapping him and then he felt another and then another but still he couldn't wake up.

The man in charge motioned to the two guys standing next to him. "Get him on his feet."

They cut Dick's bonds and stood him up but Dick was too groggy to take advantage of the opportunity. Dick could feel them standing him up but he felt like he was dreaming and he couldn't wake up. He didn't think he could've stood up if it hadn't had been for the two men holding him. Finally after feeling a few more sharp stings on his cheeks he managed to open his eyes but he was still too much asleep to hold himself up.

"Well, well good morning your highness about time you woke up. Did you have a good rest?" The man said sarcastically.

It was the morning of the third day after he had been captured and he still hadn't learned the man's name or anything else about these people who had captured him or the people he was supposedly being delivered too. He also had not had any opportunity to escape. The men kept a close watch on him at all times. He was bound at all times and drugged with chloroform every night before the men went to sleep and he was too groggy in the morning to attempt anything.

"We need to get moving so I want you to have a quick something to eat and then we will get going. "

Dick was escorted over to the fire where some soup was shoved into his hand. He ate it hungrily. One thing he had been surprised was with their supposed concern for his well being. They made sure he was well fed well rested and they had not physically hurt him in any way since he had gotten here nor had they made any attempt too. They must be really scared of these people he was being delivered to Dick thought.

He considered making an escape attempt now while he was eating before they started off for the day. He knew he didn't have much time left to escape and that now was likely the best time but there was so much to consider. First of all he was still groggy from the chloroform, second of all there were a lot of them and they had guns and he had-nothing. He started to mentally plan it out in his head but just then the main man came over to him and knocked his soup bowl away.

"Time to go." the man said and two men appeared behind him pulled him to his feet and began to bind his hands behind his back. No! Dick thought I can't let this happen again! He shot his arms out at the two men holding him elbowing one man in the neck and punching another in the stomach. The main man came at him next but he was able to use his momentum and flip him so that he went flying into the tree. He took the next two men out with a kick to the stomach and groin. He saw one of the men lift his gun and then heard another shout at him to stop. As he turned to run away he felt something hard connect with his head, blinding pain, and then everything went black.

"Uuuuhhhh" when Dick woke up he realized he was staring at the ground and it was moving. He then realized he must have been being carried. He was not bound so if he pretended to be asleep maybe he would be able to escape when they put him down. His head was exploding with pain. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. How could he not have seen the guy who had hit him coming? How had he missed him? He supposed it didn't matter. He was in this position now and he would just have to deal with it.

They must have realized he was awake because they stopped and the man who was carrying him put him down. He tried his best to pretend like he was still asleep hoping he could escape and run away although he didn't know where he would run to since he had no idea where he was.

"Man this dude is heavy. Can't we take a break for a little while?"

"No we cannot take a break. I told you we have to get him there before the sun sets.

"But he's heavy!"

"I don't care! Pick him up and let's get moving!"

The man sighed and went to pick Dick up. He was met with a punch in the face and was then thrown into the other guards. Dick then swiftly took out the main man and the other guards and then began to run. He didn't know where he was running or even what he was running to all he knew was that he was running as far away from them as he could. He ran for what seemed like forever until his lungs burned eventually he had to stop and catch his breath.

He scanned the area for any sign of them and found none. So he kept running. After a little while he stopped again to reevaluate his situation and form a plan. Just then he heard something whizzing by his head then another and another. He looked at where they had struck the tree and saw that they were darts. They must be right behind him! He started running again as fast as he could. The darts continued to whizz by him until he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He continued to run but pretty soon he was on the ground. The last thing he saw was the main man standing over him "Now you've really done it my friend"


	5. Chapter 5

Batman and Superman had arrived in the Amazon after a 9 hour flight; however it took Bruce 1 ½ to find a safe place to land. Clark waited patiently while Bruce circled around again and again. He used the time to scope out the surrounding area for well anything, anything that might give them some clue of Dick's whereabouts if he was even here at all. This might all be one big wild goose chase Clark thought. To say that the Amazon was huge was an understatement it was absolutely massive. Clark couldn't believe how big it was it stretched out as far as the eye could see in every direction. This is going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack Clark thought. He knew it would probably take at least 2-3 hours more for him to search the entire area.

When Bruce finally landed they discussed their next move.

"It would be faster if I just flew around myself and checked everything out. "

"And what I am supposed to do while you are doing that? Twiddle my thumbs? He's **my **son if anyone is going to find him it should be me!"

"Well then why don't you go on foot?" Clark suggested. He knew that Bruce needed to feel like he was doing something to help even if he really wasn't.

"Ok, that sounds good." Bruce agreed

"I will radio you if I find anything."

"Ok" And with that they started off.

Two hours later Clark radioed in and they met up at the plane again.

"I think I may have found something." Clark said

"What?"

"There was a big massive gold palace in the middle of this clearing. It was the only place I saw for miles around. I suggest we check it out."

"Sounds good." Bruce said. He tried not to get to excited after all this could be one big wild goose chase. But there was a little voice inside of him that kept saying "this is it. It has to be."

"Alright let's go. I know you are going to hate this but it would be faster If we left the plane here and I just flew us there." Bruce nodded in agreement and with that they started off

"Clark, did you say gold palace?"

**Part 2**

It felt like they had been walking for an eternity. Well- actually that wasn't true HE hadn't been walking his captors had been walking; HE had been being carried for what seemed like miles. When he woke up he was being carried and this time his hands and feet were bound. He knew they knew he was awake which must mean they had decided to carry him instead of letting him walk because there was practically zero chance of him escaping again. He knew they knew he was awake because when shortly after he had woken up the headman had come over to him and said menacingly

"I'm not allowed to do anything to you because 'they' want you whole and undamaged but believe if they didn't, if it was up to me, you would be getting the thrashing of a lifetime for what you just pulled." As it is you have already put us way behind schedule and trust me they are not going to be happy about that. I'm just glad I'm not the one they want." He snickered. "Man I can't wait to see what they are going to do you" he said with an evil smile. Dick wanted to punch him so bad. Man if only my hands were free he thought.

Anyway way It didn't matter now anyway. There was no escape now. He was screwed and he knew it. It was game over for him. He cursed himself for being so stupid. How had he managed to get himself recaptured twice? He knew how. He had been so desperate to escape and get away from his captors that he had missed several key things; but how was he supposed to know that they had drugged darts? He thought all they had were guns. He thought of how disappointed Bruce would be if he knew how badly he had screwed up. Then he thought how he might never see Bruce again; how he might die here and that made him almost cry.

All he could do was hope that Bruce was on his trail and that he was coming for him and hopefully would find him before it was too late. Although he knew that the likelihood of that happening was very slim. But Bruce had always pulled of f impossible things under impossible circumstances before why couldn't it happen again?

They walked for a while longer and then they put him cut the bonds on his feet and stood him up. What he saw before him when he stood up shocked him. He was in the middle of what appeared to be a huge clearing. He saw a small village and then off in the distance what appeared to be a colossal gold palace which shone like the sun. Before he had a chance to really appreciate it the men were yelling at him and pushing him forward. He realized as he walked forward that he was completely terrified. God only knew what awaited him when they reached their destination. He just hoped that whatever it was he could withstand it long enough for Bruce to get there.

As he walked along he couldn't help but notice that was gawking or staring at him. They just acted as if it was a normal day and went about their regular activities. Did none of them think it was odd that a man was being led, bound, through the streets? Did this kind of thing happen often? He thought. When they got to the foot of the great golden palace Dick couldn't help but stare in awe. It was even bigger then he had originally thought and it was beautiful. He couldn't tell if it was real gold or not but he supposed it didn't matter. It also had all of these intricate carvings on it. From what he could tell they appeared to be mostly cats and wolves. It reminded him of a picture he once saw of an ancient Aztec temple.

That's when it hit him. Of course! The cult, this was somehow connected to them! It had to be! Maybe 'they' were the leaders of the cult and that's why 'they' wanted him. Now he had an even worse feeling about all this than he did before. Oh God what were 'they' going to do him? He prayed that he could withstand whatever they threw at him. If they knew that he had been investigating them they must be really pissed off. He was not at all looking forward to what was coming next. But then again maybe they didn't know maybe they had no idea what he did or who he was. He could only hope. Suddenly a man and woman appeared at the top of the stairs dressed all in white robes. The man was wearing a gold bejeweled crown and was covered in gold jewelry filled with precious gems. The woman was also decked out in gold bejeweled jewelry but wore no crown. These must be the leaders of the cult! He thought.

They began to climb the stairs it was a long climb. When they got to the top the head man bowed and the man in robes nodded back. "Here he is. I brought him to you just like you said." The other man just nodded and smiled. The woman just stood there and didn't say anything what was her role in all this? Then the man turned and said something to the woman that Dick couldn't understand. He had never heard the language they were speaking. Then the woman came over to Dick and stared at him intently. Just when it started to freak him out she stopped. Then she began to rub her hands all over him as if checking for something.

"He is a perfect specimen"

he heard her whisper to the robed man. Aha! So they do know English! Dick thought. The robed man nodded and smiled. He barked something and snapped his fingers and suddenly four men also dressed all in white appeared. They grabbed hold of Dick and began to lead him away. Dick wanted to scream out to beg his captors or somebody, anybody to save him but he knew it would be no use there was no one to help him he was on his own. As he looked back he saw the robed man handing a large, what he assumed to be gold statue to his captors.

The place was huge from what Dick could tell. He had initially tried to keep track of where he was going so he could remember how to get out of here at some point. But he gave up on that as they took him further and further into the palace. They had taken him through so many twists and turns and winding hallways that he couldn't keep track. Eventually they came into a large room with a high ceiling but no windows. The walls inside were of a pinky clay color. In fact from the inside it looked as if the entire place was made of clay but how was that possible? In the corner of the room he saw a fire place with a large fire going. He also saw someone tempering a steel sword on the workbench. He was led over to one side of the room and chained to the wall. Then the men proceeded to undress him so that he was standing completely naked.

The robed man and woman then appeared and Dick began to shiver in terror even though it was warm in the room. The woman began to rub her hands all over him again. She then said something to the man and he stepped forward towards Dick and began to poke and prod at him. Dick felt like he was a piece of meat being sized up for auctions. He grabbed and pinched Dick's biceps, calves and thighs. Then he forced Dick to open his mouth and he took a long look inside he seemed to be counting his teeth. Seemingly satisfied he smiled and nodded to the woman. The woman nodded back.

He then said something and motioned to one of the men who had brought him in here. The man began to turn a lever and Dick's arms began to stretch further and further and further until Dick was screaming in agony. Just when he was sure that one or both of his arms would be ripped from their sockets the stretching stopped. Dick let out a sigh of relief and began to breathe heavily. The man and woman were smiling and seemed pleased. He had the strange feeling that he had just passed some kind of test. Just when he thought it was all over they hooked his feet up to the same lever and began to pull. This time the pain was even more excruciating then before. He heard something go 'pop' and howled in anguish. It was probably his hip he thought he must have dislocated his hip. The man in robes held up his hands and the pulling immediately stopped. The man frowned then began to scream at the others. He seemed upset that they had hurt him. He also seemed disappointed because he looked at Dick shook his head and frowned. This time Dick was sure he had failed whatever test they were running on him. He went to write something down on a ledger. Meanwhile Dick felt like he was about to pass out from the pain. The man then motioned to the other men who took hold of his leg and began to pull.

"No please don't-" Dick began to say. Suddenly there was another pop Dick howled again in agony and nearly passed out again. They then let go of his leg and stepped away from him. They must have popped my hip back into place he thought which was great except now he was in even more unbearable pain then he was before. The man, woman and the other men seemed to be conferring about something. They all kept staring and pointing at him but Dick had no idea what they were saying. Hell he was in too much pain to even care. Finally they seemed to come to some kind of agreement and the woman went over to a cabinet that was in the other corner across from the fire place and pulled out a syringe with some kind of weird fluid in it. Dick knew it was meant for him and as she began to move towards him he began to pull and struggle against his bonds but it was no use. The chains held fast.

"No NOOOOO!" Dick screamed but it was again of no use and he felt the needle plunge into him. A few seconds later he felt as if his entire body had been lit on fire from the inside and he began to writhe in agony while the man and woman looked on impassively. ..


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't worry I promise this is not a death fic! It is not a human sacrifice chapter I promise! Please just keep reading!**

Dick awoke in a cell. His entire body ached and his hip was throbbing. He couldn't quite remember what had happened. All he remembered was searing pain and then blackness. I must have passed out after whatever they did to me. He thought. He tried to stand and see if his hip would support his weight. It did but it hurt like hell so he decided to sit down and rest. He was no longer naked he noticed but wearing a loin cloth which just barely covered him. The cell itself was pretty squalid It was small just barely big enough for him and there was there was no bed of any kind-not even a cot. There was also Dick noticed not even a toilet just a small bucket in the corner. I hope I'm not in here to long Dick thought. Dick leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes trying to focus his thoughts and ignore the pain in his hip. The stone floor felt smooth and cold underneath his skin. Just then he heard someone approaching him. It was the woman from before.

"Ah you are awake."

"You speak English." Dick said but the woman just smiled.

Then she called something in that language Dick didn't understand. All of a sudden the man in robes from before who he assumed to be a priest of some sort and four other men appeared. Oh God what now? Dick thought. He had a bad feeling about this. Three of the men stood him up and held him while the other man examined his leg and his hip. Oh God please don't do anything else. Dick thought. The man pressed on his hip socket and Dick went nuts screaming in pain. He then looked at the priest who asked something in that language of theirs. The man responded

"Not yet. But he should be ready in a few hours."

"Ready?" Dick asked "Ready for what?" The men then let go of him and left the room closing and locking the cell door behind them. "Ready for what?" Dick continued to ask as they walked away. "Ready for what?" he screamed but there was no answer. He sank down to the floor and put his head between his knees the situation was beginning to look more and more hopeless. Bruce was obviously not going to get to him in time heck he didn't even know if he was on his way. And now…now they were getting him 'ready' for something. God only knows what and all he could do was sit in his cell and wait for whatever they were going to do to him. It seemed so bleak and hopeless that Dick almost started to cry but he didn't he couldn't he had to stay positive had to have faith. Bruce would find him. Even if it wasn't in time he knew that Bruce would find him and that's all that mattered. Dick once again put his head against the wall closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts. There must be a way out of this he thought. There must be he just had to think of it.

**Part 2**

It had taken forever for Bruce and Clark to reach the golden building mainly because Bruce had insisted on walking and wouldn't allow Clark to fly him there. They had come to a clearing that seemed to house a rather large village further off in the distance was the gold building that they had seen when they had landed. It must be really massive Bruce thought to be seen that far away. As they walked through the deceptively large village he noticed the people staring at him and Clark which wasn't all that surprising given the way that they were dressed. He noticed some other things too. The fact that they all seemed to be preparing for something, maybe a ritual of some kind? Is it possible that Dick could really be here amid all this? how was he ever going to find him? Another thing he noticed was that the people were speaking some language he had never heard of before. He had done a comprehensive study of all languages before he had begun his career as Batman so it was strange that he had found a language he had never heard of.

"I suggest we keep moving towards that big gold building and don' let ourselves get distracted" Clark said

"Agreed but I think we should at least scope out this area first."

"Alright I will do a quick scan of the area but then I think we should keep moving.

"Alright." Bruce said "I will scope the area from down here. "

"Sounds good meet you back here in 1 hour."

"Ok."

Part 3

Dick must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he heard the opening of his cell door and saw the priest, priestess and the four men standing there again.

"It is time" the priest said. And the four men entered stood him up and led him away into the same room he had been in before. Once again they chained him to the wall. Dick was apprehensive waiting for what they would do next. They brought out a long length of cloth, it looked like linen, and they began to wrap it around him like a robe so that he was completely covered much like the priest. Then they sprayed him with some scented oil spoke something that sounded like a prayer but he couldn't understand and unchained him from the wall. "Now you are ready" the priest said and smiled.

"Ready for what?" Dick asked but the man did not answer he just continued to smile. They began to lead him through the twisting winding halls of the palace until they came to an outside area that looked like a grand deck. It was very large and there was appeared to be an altar in the center of it under a big statue of what appeared to be a wolf/cat. Dick noticed that the deck overlooked the whole village and that there were many people gathering beneath it. He also noticed that there was a big long set of stairs leading up to the deck and he could have sworn that way off in the distance he saw Bruce and Clark but that couldn't be could it? No he must just have wanted to see them so desperately that he was imagining that he saw them. All of a sudden he saw the man motion to the altar and the men holding him began to push and pull him towards it. Dick tried to struggle he did his best to resist them but there were four of them and they were so strong and he was so weak and his hip made it hard for him to stand. So eventually he was standing in front of the altar.

"Put him on the table" the robed man said. And the four men lifted him up effortlessly, as if he weighed nothing and put him on the table. Dick fought them as best he could but it was no use and soon he was chained to the altar. From where he was he was looking directly up at the head of the monster wolf/cat statute. If he wasn't terrified before he sure was now. He struggled against the bonds but they held him fast. The man started to speak in that language of theirs again holding his arms up to the sky. He wasn't really singing but he wasn't really talking either. It was some weird kind of sing songy voice. He saw the woman approaching him from the other side of the deck holding something in her hand. Initially dick couldn't tell what it was but as she got closer and closer Dick could tell it was a syringe with some kind of strange liquid.

All of a sudden he remembered. They had injected him with that same strange liquid before when he had been chained to the wall in that room initially. He remembered them injecting him with it and then he remembered feeling as if his whole body was on fire and being in agony. He then realized that he could not, absolutely could not let them inject him with that stuff again. So he pulled with all his might he pulled against the chains that were holding him. However it was no use the chains were strong and they held fast and as the woman got closer and closer Dick pulled harder and harder. Just then Dick saw-he was sure of it this time- he saw Bruce and Clark out of the corner of his eye coming up the stairs towards him and his heart leapt-they had come for him! he knew now that he could get through whatever they would do next they had come for him! Just then he felt a needle plunge into his skin and he began to howl…

**Part 3**

Bruce and Clark were running up the steps there were so many steps… It seemed like it would take them forever to get there. As they were running they saw an altar at the top of the steps and Dick? Was that Dick? Yes it was Dick was chained to that altar! They had found him! Hang on Dick Bruce thought. Hang on just a few more minutes we are almost there. Just when they got to the top of the steps they saw them inject Dick with something. Dick began to howl and pain and then he began to transform…


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce at first couldn't tell what he was transforming into it was some kind of gruesome monster. Then it became apparent he was transforming into some hideous combination of wolf and cat. Bruce looked up and noticed he looked a lot like the statue that stood above the altar. Oh my God had that been their end game all along to turn Dick into this hideous creature? Dick was now completely transformed standing on the altar. All the members of the cult were bowing before him like he was some kind of God. And he was humongous. Absolutely massive He was at least 10 feet tall. He began to roar and then he began to move towards where the cult members were standing. They continued to bow before him until he began to attack them. Then they began to scream and run. Bruce stood there frozen for a second then he knew what he had to do. He had to try to reach Dick. If there was any part of Dick left in there he had to try and reach him. He started to approach Dick who was smashing the temple and basically destroying everything in sight. "Dick! Dick!" he screamed standing right in front of him. the creature turned and stood facing him.

"Dick it's me!" "Dick, Dick it's me you have to stop this!" He said screaming at him and waving his arms. "Dick I know you can hear me! I know you are in there somewhere!" "Please listen to me!" "We can help you but you have to stop this!

The creature seemed to be considering this for a moment. Then it swung one of its massive paws and sent Bruce careening into a wall. Clark who had been watching this whole scene with horror went over to check on Bruce. He was alive but unconscious. Clark then went over and approached the creature and tried to talk to him.

"Dick we are trying to help you please stop this!" but the creature merely swung at Clark with its giant paws. Clark easily dodged the strike; the creature-Dick was slow and clumsy. Clark then realized that there was no part of Dick left in the creature. He would have to take him down without hurting him too much. It was the only way they would be able to help him. Then he would have to figure out a way to turn him back. He moved Bruce out of harm's way and then went to face the creature. It was actually quite easy to take him down he was no match for Clark; plus he was clumsy and slow. Well he was out now they could help him but how? They didn't know what they had done to him how could they help him? Just then he saw one of the cult members in the corner trying to crawl away from the whole scene. Oh know you don't thought Clark. They were the ones who had turned Dick into this…thing. They were the only ones who could help turn him back.

Clark grabbed the cult member and flew him up as high as he could go so that the grand palace was only the size of a dot.

"You have two choices" Clark said. "1) you help me turn my friend back the way he was and I let you go. 2) you refuse to help me and I drop you and you fall all the way back to earth.

The man, obviously terrified, shook his head and said "#1" "Alright then" said Clark and flew back to earth.

"How do I help him?" "How do I turn him back?"

"I actually don't know I am merely a lowly servant I don't know anything that goes on higher up. I had heard whispers of this project but that was it only whispers I have no knowledge of the actual project only that they were working on some kind of serum that would do this."

Clark sighed exasperated "You have got to be kidding me."

"No I'm sorry I'm not." "The high priest or any of the higher ups would know."

"How do I know if they are higher ups or not?"

"They will be wearing white robes from head to toe instead of from the waist down like me."

"That's it?" asked Clark incredulously.

"Yes."

"Alright" Clark said frustrated.

Fine so he had to find the high priest that was fine but what was he supposed to do with Dick in the mean time? And what about Bruce? He was still unconscious.

"I can watch over your friends for you if you like." The man said as if reading his mind.

"Alright but if anything happens to them you are going to wish you were dead."

"No worries no harm will come to them."

"Alright" Clark said he really didn't trust this guy but he supposed he didn't have a choice. So with that he raced off to find someone who could help him turn back. They couldn't have gotten too far.


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take Clark long to find the priest. He had just barely made it out of the city into the forest. When Clark spotted him he was running as if his life depended on It. Clark swooped down and picked him up by the shirt and carried him back to the city. The whole time the man was screaming and squirming so much that Clark nearly dropped him. He was speaking in that weird language again, the one they had been using during the ceremony. When they neared the golden temple the priest started screaming and begging.

"Please, please don't take me back there!"

"I'm taking you back there so you can help my friend; apparently you are the only one who knows how."

"No! Please that _thing_, is back there it will kill me!"

"That _thing_ is-or used to be-my friend until you turned him into a monster."

"Please take pity, have mercy we didn't know what was going to happen we thought we would be able to control the creature we didn't know this was going to happen."

"Well it did happen and now **you** have to fix it because apparently you are the only one who can. What were you thinking? Did you really think you would be able to control something like that?"

"Yes we did. The serum we gave him should have rendered him docile I must have made a miscalculation somewhere."

"I'll say."

"All we wanted was to honor our god."

"By turning my friend into some crazy beast thing?"

"Yes"

Clark just shook his head he would never understand the nature of these cults or how their thought processes worked.

When they arrived at the temple the servant from before was waiting for them.

Dick was still lying unconscious where Clark had left him. He put the priest down but held onto him so that he didn't run away again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't move your friend he is too heavy but do not worry no harm has come to him."

"Where is my other friend?"

"I placed him in the servant's quarters; last I checked he was still unconscious."

Clark nodded. He had no idea how severe Bruce's injuries were. He really should get him to a hospital but there just wasn't time. He would have to attend to Dick first and then focus on Bruce. He just hoped Bruce would be ok until then.

"Now you" he said turning his attention to the priest. "Are going to fix my friend"

"I-I can't I can't I don't know how."

"This man says you do." He said pointing to the servant. "He says that you have an antidote already prepared."

"He's a liar I never made an antidote there was never intended to be an antidote because the process was never intended to be reversed."

"Ok then you are going to make one now. Lead me to your lab." He said pushing the priest along in front of him.

"You come too and keep an eye on him." he said gesturing to the servant.

Clark couldn't believe how big the place was and how many twisty and winding pathways there were. He felt like he was in a maze he was sure he would have gotten lost and never gotten out if it hadn't been for the priest guiding him. When they finally came to the lab the priest stopped and hesitated.

"Now make the antidote."

"I told you I can't I don't know how. There was never intended to be a reversal to the process."

"Well figure it out." Clark hissed "Otherwise…" he said and smashed his fist into the wall.

"Alright alright I will figure something out."

"Good."

Clark watched as the man started to mix various potions together. He wanted to check on Bruce but he didn't want to leave the priest for fear that he might run away again. He didn't' really trust the servant to check on Bruce either but he supposed he didn't have a choice.

"Can you go and check on my friend? Can you see if he has awoken yet?"

"Yes of course."

"If he has tell him the situation and direct him in here."

"Yes of course."

The servant left and Clark continued to watch the priest work on his potions.

What seemed like an eternity later, the servant came back and said "he slumbers still." Clark nodded. He didn't' know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. On the one hand it was probably better that Bruce wasn't involved in this he would probably be too emotional and would just get in the way. However, on the other hand him being unconscious this long could be a sign of brain damage.

Well there's really nothing I can do about it right now. I can't leave to take Bruce to the hospital until Dick is cured. I just hope and pray that he wakes up at some point and that there is no brain damage.

"How is it coming" Clark asked the priest

"Well given that I have no idea what I am doing because I've never done anything like this before because there was never meant to be antidote, I would say it is going fairly well. I am going off of my notes on how to make the serum and I am trying to reverse them to make an antidote. I stumbled across something, a certain combination of ingredients, that I think might work. All it needs now is a little bit more refinement and some time. Then it should be ready. However, I am warning you that I have no idea how this will turn out. I have never done anything like this before and so I am making no promises on the outcome. Frankly I have no idea if this will work. It may not work it may make him worse than he was before. I just don't know. "

"Fine" Clark said. "But wouldn't you agree that it is the best and only real option we have?"

"Yes I would" the man said nodding his head. "This is the only way we can attempt to cure your friend."

"Alright then please continue"

"Oh by the way, how much time?"

"About another half hour and then it should be ready to test it on him."

"Alright" Clark nodded and sighed heavily

He was very nervous. What if this didn't' work? What if it made him worse? What was he going to tell Bruce when he woke up? How would he tell Bruce if something bad happened? Clark had gone over this decision again and again in his mind had gone over all the options and kept coming back to same conclusion. That this was the only option He had to do this it was the only way. Otherwise if they didn't take this chance Dick might have to stay as a beast forever.

A half an hour later the priest said: "It is ready"

"Alright" Clark said. "Let's get this show on the road. Oh and by the way" he said to the priest. Just a fair warning if you did anything to deliberately or maliciously screw up that serum and hurt my friend. I will personally rip you limb from limb is that understood?"

The priest nodded nervously. Clark noticed that he had begun to sweat and that he was shaking. Clark started to smile and then stopped himself. He had to admit he kind of liked the fact that he was able to scare the crap out of the bad guys. He liked watching them shiver and sweat in terror. This guy was no different.

"I-I told you, the man said nervously, there are no guarantees I have never done anything like this before so I have no idea if it is going to work or if it is going to make him worse. However, I swear to you that I have done nothing to sabotage or tamper with this serum at all in anyway. I swear to you I have done all that I can to help your friend. I have worked to the best of my ability"

Clark nodded. As they made their way out to the courtyard where beast Dick was still lying unconscious, he realized he was extremely anxious. He noticed that he had begun to sweat profusely especially on hi palms. He also noticed that his heart rate was accelerated and his breathing had become very rapid.

"Alright this is it the moment of truth" the priest said as he prepared to inject Dick with the serum. "Are you prepared?"

Clark nodded. Although he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to be prepared for. Neither of them knew what was going to happen. Clark figured it was best to be prepared for anything. He thought of Bruce again. What was he going to tell him if this went south? How would he tell him? How could he tell him that he had failed not only him but his eldest son as well?

Please God let this work. He thought as the priest readied himself to inject Dick with the serum. Please God this has to work I cannot tell Bruce that I failed him and Dick. As soon the serum went into him Dick began to howl. Then he began to writhe and shiver on the ground on the uncontrollably. Then he began to shrink and transform…

HAHAHAHA cliff hanger! I will try and update ASAP so that you guys are not left hanging for too long lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick began to shrink and shrink and shrink. As he did so he lost his hair and his skin began to change back to its normal human appearance. After a few minutes Dick had completely transformed back to his normal human appearance. However he was still unconscious. Clark was relieved beyond words to see Dick back to his normal human self. He was so overjoyed and grateful that the cure had worked and that now he finally had some good news to tell Bruce. A big huge smile spread over Clark's face. He quickly x-rayed Dick and checked all his vital signs. Everything was completely normal Clark gave another sigh of relief. Thank God he thought. He hasn't been harmed by the transformation. I'd better go check on Bruce now that everything is settled down here he thought. He had almost forgotten about Bruce during all of the excitement.

"What about your friend?" the priest asked

"Oh yah" Clark thought a moment. "Do you have a secure place you could keep him? Some place he couldn't escape from?

"Oh yes" the priest said with a devilish smile. "We have some prison cells down below."

"Alright then put him there" Clark said. He shivered a little bit at the thought of Dick being in one of those cells as he knew he had probably spent a lot of time in them in the last couple of days. He also knew Dick would be terrified waking up in one of those cells and not knowing what was going on. But it was the best and only solution he could think of. It was for his own good after all. Sure he appeared human appeared to be cured and all his vitals were stable but Clark couldn't be sure. He wouldn't be sure until Dick woke up and he could assess his mental faculties personally. He didn't know for sure that Dick would be the same person again when he woke up. He also couldn't be sure that he wouldn't transform again. So for now the cell was the only choice. It was the best choice.

When he got to the room where Bruce had been placed after the incident with Dick he found that he was already awake and he was very pacing around the room clearly very agitated and unsure of what to do next.

"Clark!" he shouted upon seeing the man of steel

"Bruce-you're awake."

"What the hell?" he asked

I don't know- what do you mean?"

"Where's Dick? What the hell is going on?"

"Easy Bruce it's alright everything is alright just calm down." "Don't worry everything is taken care of"

"What do you mean 'everything is taken care of'?" "How is that possible?" "Dick is a monster!" "We have to help-save him." he said as he moved to walk past Clark. Clark stood in front of him and shook his head.

"Not anymore Bruce he is fine Dick is fine we cured him. You need to calm down and rest you've been asleep a long time" "Speaking of which-" He said as he did a quick x-ray scan of Bruce which revealed no brain damage, normal vitals and only a few broken ribs. Pretty good for going one on one with a big hairy monster In fact Clark was amazed he couldn't believe how little damage Bruce had sustained how was that possible?

"What do you mean 'we cured him' who's 'we?' and hey-did you just x-ray scan me? I thought I told you never to do that!"

"You have 2 broken ribs you need to lay down and calm down."

"I'm not going to do either until you answer my question and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Who's 'we'?" and how did you cure him?" "How is he fine all of a sudden?"

Clark sighed Bruce really needed to lay down and rest he had been out so long his body had been through so much it probably couldn't take much more but Clark knew that Bruce wouldn't be able to calm down or relax until he explained everything to him so he figured he had better do it now.

"Alright, I forced the priest who made the serum that turned Dick into that-thing-to make an antidote and it worked! He's fine!"

"Oh really?" "That's great I want to see him where is he?"

"Well uh… you can't" "you can't see him."

"Why not?" Bruce asked irritated and annoyed. What was Clark up to?

"He's-he's not awake yet"

"I don't care I want to see him!" He said and went to move past Clark but Clark blocked his path.

"What the hell Clark?" "What are you doing?" "I told you I want to see my son so get out of my way"

"I know you want to see Dick and you will I promise. Just wait until he wakes up ok?"

"No." he said and attempted to push past Clark but Clark wouldn't let him.

"Clark" Bruce growled angrily

"Look Bruce I just can't let you see Dick right now ok? Please just accept that and don't push it any further alright?

"Why? Give me one good reason!"

"Because you are not going to like the way he is right now and I just don't want you to see him the is right now ok? It will be too emotional for you and I don't want to hurt you further. Please just accept that ok?

Bruce sighed he was tired and his entire body ached especially his head and his ribs. He knew he couldn't take Clark on in his current condition and he knew that was what he would have to do if he wanted to see Dick right now. He would just have to accept it for the time being and do what Clark said. At least until he could find another way around it. But why was Clark behaving this way? It didn't make any sense. What was he trying to hide? He couldn't' figure it out. It made him nervous.

"Ok fine. But I want to see him the second he wakes up."

"Sure sure of course."

But for right now why don't you lie down, rest and I will tell you everything that happened.

Bruce sighed and allowed Clark to help him into bed.

Clark felt awful he didn't want to tell Bruce that the real reason that he didn't want him to see Dick was that he had had him put in a cell until he woke up. He knew Bruce would be enraged if he knew that Clark had ordered his son to be put in a cage. He just hoped that Dick would be ok when he woke up and wouldn't be too freaked. Of course he would let him out as soon as he woke up…maybe, after he made sure that he was himself again. He didn't know how he and Bruce were going to tell Dick what had happened but he figured they could cross that bridge when they came to it. He just hoped Dick was the same person when he woke up. He didn't want to think what they would have to do if he wasn't.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dick awoke he noticed he was in the cell again. He didn't know if it was the same cell but he figured it didn't matter. It was a cell which meant that Batman and Superman had not found him. Maybe they weren't going to.

No no don't think that way he thought. Bruce and Clark will be there you just have to be patient and wait and not lose hope. The funny thing was that he could've sworn he saw Batman and Superman running up the stairs towards him while he was being chained to the altar. In fact that was the last thing he did remember; being chained to that altar and seeing Batman and Superman. What had happened after that? He couldn't remember. He had no idea. Had they done something to him? If so what? He figured he would find out soon enough he doubted they would leave him alone for long. He didn't know and had never known what there end game was or what they were planning to do to him and he figured they probably weren't going to clue him in now. He would have to just try and find out for himself. He tried to think of everything that had happened beforehand. They had said he would be "ready" in a couple of hours but ready for what? He had no idea. He tried to think but it was hard because he felt like his skin was on fire. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His body ached and his muscles felt like they had been stretched to their breaking point.

Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him and footsteps coming closer and closer. Oh God he thought what else are they going to do to me? He could not have been more relieved or less prepared for what he saw coming around the corner.

"Clark!" He shouted gleefully. If Clark was here that meant that Bruce was here too! They had come to save him!

"Dick, you're awake!" Clark said surprised.

"Yeah!"

There was an awkward pause then:

"Are you going to let me out of here?"

"Oh yes of course." Clark said and pulled the door off its hinges.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Fine, I feel fine. Although I must have blacked out because I don't remember anything after they chained me to this altar that they had outside."

Clark nodded he didn't want to be the one to tell Dick what really happened. He figured he would leave that up to Bruce.

"The funny thing is I could've have sworn I saw you and Bruce right before I blacked out. However, I must have been seeing things because you guys just got here right?"

"Right" Clark said. He hated lying to Dick but he didn't know what else to do.

"Where is Bruce?"

"He is right in this room here. Come on I will bring you to him."

Just then Bruce came into the room looking very irritated.

"Clark what the hell are you do-Dick!"

"Bruce!" he shouted and ran over to give him a hug. He had never been so happy to see Bruce in all his life.

"Hi-" Bruce started a little stunned by the hug. "What are you doing? You're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." Dick said and hugged him again.

"They must have done something to me when they chained me to this altar they had but I don't remember anything because I blacked out."

Clark and Bruce exchanged a glance but didn't say anything.

"Where are they? Did you take care of them?"

"Yes we did except for the priest who we kept to question for information."

"Ok good well what are we waiting for? Let's go home!"

"Yes of course. The plane isn't too far away."

"Wait a second." Clark said. "Dick before we go I think we should talk about-" But Bruce interrupted him.

"What Clark means is I think we should talk about what happened. They injected you with something but nothing came of it. That must've been what made you black out."

"Oh ok. That's good." Dick said.

Clark gave Bruce a look of disbelief. Was he actually not going to tell Dick what happened? How could he not tell him? Clark was unsure of what to do. He felt it was important that Dick know what really happened but didn't feel it was his place to tell him. Maybe Bruce was just waiting for the right moment to tell him what really happened.

"Yeah, so let's be on our way shall we?"

Dick nodded enthusiastically he couldn't wait to get out of this godforsaken place and get back home. Finally his nightmare was over!

Bruce started after Dick but Clark held him back.

"Are you really not going to tell him?"

"He doesn't need to know and besides it would only hurt and upset him if he found out."

Clark stared at Bruce incredulously. "How can you not tell him? He deserves to know!

"He doesn't need to know and it won't hurt him not to know."

"You mean what he doesn't know won't hurt him? That is such bullshit!"

"Clark please come on we have to go or Dick will get suspicious now don't' worry everything will be fine just keep it on the down lo ok?"

"Hey are you slow pokes coming or what?

"Right behind you" Bruce said. He started to follow Dick who was already way ahead of them. Clark, realizing he would lose this battle, followed behind as well.

He turned to Clark and said "don't say anything alright?" Clark nodded.

It took them about 8 hours to get home. Dick did not shut up the whole time. He was so happy to see everybody that he could not stop talking about it. Bruce and Clark were still worried that there might be some adverse side effects from the serum but so far none had appeared. Al l they could do was keep an eye out for anything unusual.

When they got home Tim and Alfred were waiting for them. Tim ran over and gave Dick a big hug he was so happy to see him! Alfred embraced him warmly as well. Then they rushed him right over to the medical bay to check him out and make sure he didn't have any injuries. Dick insisted that he was fine and he didn't need a check up, but Bruce and Alfred insisted. Alfred also took a sample of blood. Bruce said it was just to make sure there wasn't any of the serum left in his system but really it was so that he could study it and find out more about the serum. After all the more knowledge they had the more it would help them if a side effect did flare up all of a sudden.

After doing a thorough examination Alfred concluded that Dick was in perfect health. They were all starving after the long trip and Alfred suggested that they all go upstairs and he would cook them something to eat. Clark was invited to join them and did so happily. So they went upstairs and ate and talked. Tim asked a lot of questions about Dick's experience and what exactly had happened. Dick told them as much as he could and Clark and Bruce filled in the rest. After they had finished eating Clark went home and everyone else went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week Clark came over to check on Dick and make sure no horrible side effects had occurred. He and Bruce were sitting in one of the large living rooms discussing what had truly happened that day. Bruce had made sure that no one was around who could hear before he started talking. Tim and Alfred were out for the day and Dick was sleeping. Bruce was still adamant that he was not going to tell Dick and that Dick did not need to know. Clark was still arguing that Dick had the right to know and Bruce should tell him.

"He doesn't need to know Clark. It will only hurt him."

"Bruce he should know. He has the right to know. You are depriving him of his rights."

"He doesn't need to know and I am not depriving him of anything except pain."

"What don't I need to know?" "What are you depriving me of?"

Bruce and Clark turned to see Dick standing in the doorway.

Damn! Bruce thought. I thought he was asleep! How had he not heard him; not known he was standing there at the door?

"What don't I need to know Bruce?" Dick asked

Bruce looked at Clark then looked back at Dick then back at Clark. What do I do? He seemed to be asking.

"Well um…um there is um something I need to tell you about what happened back there when you were being held captive. It is about what happened when you blacked out. What you don't remember."

"Wait when I blacked out… you were there? But you said…" he looked at Clark. A series of wheels were turning in his head as he began to piece things together. "You said that you had just gotten there when I woke up. Which means…I did see you coming up the stairs right before I blacked out. you were there!" "Which means you lied to me!"

"Yes we were. And yes we did but it was for your own good. We had just gotten there when you…" he trailed off.

"When I what?" blacked out?"

Bruce and Clark exchanged a glance.

"What the fuck do you guys keep looking at each other for?" "Will you please just tell me what the hell happened?" What do you mean it was for my own good and why do you keep saying I don't need to know?"

"I'm sorry Dick but trust me you do not want to know please just let it go."

"I do want to know. This is not fair you cannot decide what I do and do not get to know!"

"Alright Alright fine you really want to know?" "When they chained you to the altar they injected you with some kind of serum that transformed you into some kind of wolf-cat monster and then Clark had to take you down until we could find an antidote. That's why you blacked out and that is why you don't remember anything."

Dick looked at him dumbfounded. He could not believe what he was hearing. He could never have expected this; never prepared for it. A monster? Those sons of bitches! Just the thought of it made him seethe with rage. He looked at Clark who refused to look at him and he knew it was true but still he had to ask.

"Is it true?"

"Yes it is" Clark said.

"So what happened? Did I hurt anybody?"

"No most of the cult people ran away screaming when you transformed; like they didn't expect it or something."

"Yah they thought they were going to be able to control you or something." Clark said. "When they found out they couldn't they freaked and ran away"

"But I didn't hurt anybody?"

There was a moment's hesitation and then: "No you didn't hurt anybody."

"You're lying again!" "Who did I hurt?"

Bruce sighed. Dick was just not going to let any of this go. He was going to have to tell him the whole truth.

"I tried to talk to you, to reason with you, calm you down but it was no use and you threw me through a wall."

Dick looked horrified. Bruce knew the thought that Dick had hurt him must be killing him.

"But I'm ok. I wasn't hurt that badly."

"But you were hurt by me. Bruce I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Dick. It wasn't really you."

"Alright so then what happened next?"

Clark then went on to explain the series of events that occurred after he transformed.

"Wow" was all Dick could say after Clark had finished it all.

"I can't believe it." he said

"I know neither could we. Believe me neither of us expected anything like that to happen. "

"Yah it was pretty unbelievable." Bruce said.

"And you just were never going to tell me this?" Dick asked incredulously.

"I thought it would be better if you didn't know. I thought it would only hurt you if I told you."

"That's not your decision to make!" Dick said angrily.

"That's what I said!" Clark stated

Bruce gave him an angry "you are not helping" look.

"Look Dick I just figured you had been through so much already, that anymore would be too much and you wouldn't be able to handle it. I was just trying to protect you.

"Well stop trying to protect me! I am an adult now you don't have to protect me anymore! Bruce you have to let go and back off a little. You have to let me live my life on my own two feet."

"How am I supposed to do that when you just almost got killed? You are my son it is my job to protect you!"

"Not anymore it's not! Look Bruce I know I got into a bad spot back there, but believe it or not I can take care of myself ok? So you need to just back off alright?"

"Well ok I'll try but I am not making any promises alright?"

"Ok."

Come here" Bruce said and put his hands on Dick's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"You will always be my little Dickie you know that? You will always be my son and I will always be worried about you so don't' expect that to ever change alright?"

"No I won't. I would be very sad if it did." Dick said and smiled

"Well if you guys are all done with this heart to heart mushy stuff I think I am going to go home." Clark said.

"Why don't you stay for dinner Clark?"

"Sure that would be great. I'm always up for Alfred's cooking."

As they sat and ate dinner Dick couldn't believe how much had happened in the past few weeks. He couldn't believe that just over a week ago he had been a captive of some crazy cult who turned him into some ferocious monster. And now everything seemed so…normal. It was weird but that was their life. It was _his_ life and even though some really bad things happen sometimes he still wouldn't trade his life for anything in the world.

**FIN**


End file.
